


Велотрек

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Bicycles, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mountains, Post-Canon, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Разделить хобби любимого человека, однозначно, увлекательное занятие!
Relationships: Jim Miller/David Sarif
Kudos: 2





	Велотрек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на рождественский фест "Ауг-Санта". Исполнение условий заявки: "Миллер/Шариф, аугменты, красивые мужики в жилетках)) австралийский акцент. Что-нибудь на фоне рабочих выебудней)) без особого стекла и драмы."
> 
> — пост-DE:MD, австралийские идиомы  
> — Австралийский акцент, конечно, мама дорогая, потому – попытка в австралийский сленг. На «фоне рабочих выебудней» сработал противовес – выходные)

— Без суеты, — Джим поправил шлем на голове Шарифа, проверил ещё раз все ремешки: наколенников, налокотников и под шеей. — Только без суеты.   
Шариф щурил глаза и смотрел прямо перед собой. Джиму очень хотелось, чтобы тот заговорил, хоть съязвил что-то, и то неплохо. Но Дэвид молчал.   
Джим дружески похлопал его по спине:  
— Следуй строго за мной, никакой отсебятины, повторяй каждое движение. Всё будет хорошо.   
Дэвид всё так же безмолвно взирал на край горизонта. Джим проследил за его взглядом. Синева и никаких облаков. Напоминает небо Оз.   
— Поехали, — Джим нацепил плоские очки на лицо и оседлал свой велик.   
Даунхилл — это скорость, скорость и еще раз скорость. Французские Альпы, горный спуск, совместный выходной, острые ощущения.   
На фрирайд Джим Шарифа не пустил, решил ограничиться пока лайтовым вариантом. Хотя самым лайтовым были бы велосипедные мягкие прогулки по Праге и за городом, по зелёным фермерским полям. Так вот нет, — сказал Дэвид. — Мы ж не пенсы, чтобы с корзинками на руле степенно кататься. Хочу лично знать, как ты развлекаешься.   
Он же видел велик в квартире, и тросики, и журналы по экстремальному спорту.   
— Ты на веле умеешь? — уточнил Джим, сражённый напором. Впервые в жизни, честно говоря, человек, с которым у него роман, так страстно желал разделить его хобби.   
Шариф уверенно ответил, что конечно. А на вопрос, когда в последний раз катался, небрежно бросил, что в школе. У одного пацана был новенький, прямо из магазина! И они всей улицей по очереди на нём разъезжали. Ведь это же умение не теряется, — удивлённо добавил Шариф, видя выражение лица Джима. — Научившись раз, умеешь уже всегда.   
Директор Миллер предпочёл бы, конечно, пенсионерские покатушки по туристическим дорожкам вдоль Влтавы. Ну руки же переломает на первом же склоне, ну ноги же вывихнет при неудачном падении, ну голову же разобьёт, вылетев через руль.  
Но Дэвид хотел жёстко, адреналиново. Не то посоревноваться с Джимом в его экстремальном хобби, не то разделить с ним его увлечения. И был настроен серьёзно — мы поедем, мы помчимся, о, давай в следующую субботу?  
Джим позвонил ему в среду и откровенно высказал свои опасения. На что Шариф отмахнулся: у меня нет рук, чтобы ломать их, у меня не будет вывихов стоп, поверь, там дохрена штифтов стоит, а голове моей после комы ничего не страшно.   
— Джимми, — голос у него стал мягким, бархатным, — ну не только же в постели с тобой кататься.  
Миллер хмыкнул, пытаясь сдержать разъезжающуюся на пол-лица улыбку.   
— Бейсбол ты не любишь, — продолжил Шариф, — а пейнтбол с перестрелками не моё. Шахматы, конечно, здорово, но это единственное общее хобби.   
— Оно неплохое.   
— Да…   
Джим не торопил и не торопился прервать наступившую паузу.   
— То, что нас объединяет — это секс и шахматы. А когда… хочешь быть с конкретным человеком всерьёз и надолго, то и увлечения его тоже хочется разделить. Ну, хотя бы попробовать? Мы и так мало времени проводим друг с другом.   
— Вовсе необязательно, — Джим переложил трубку телефона с одного уха на другое, ещё не согретое ласковым бархатом, — пытаться в мои хобби. Мы разные, но это ничего не меняет.   
— Я всегда хочу большего, Джимми.   
«Псих, — чуть не сказал вслух Джим. — Я тоже тебя люблю. И поэтому у меня очко сжимается от возможной потери».  
Но не сказал.   
В субботу они встретились, как и запланировали: на крутых склонах Альп. И теперь Шариф упорно смотрел на горизонт — такой высокий и синий над таким обрывистым спуском.   
Джим поднял свой велосипед с камней, оседлал.   
Нажал на педали и пружинисто ринулся вниз по крутому склону.  
Это была средняя трасса — не для экстремалов, но уже и не для чайников. Миллер выбрал бы и самую пологую, для начинающих, но знал, что Дэвид забракует её с подлёта. Ещё и оскорбится — ты меня за сахарную подушечку принимаешь?   
На удивление, он неплохо разбирался в спусках и градусах наклона. Может, водился кто-то в знакомых, кто тоже любил по горам херачить.   
Гравий летел из-под колёс, руль норовил вывернуться, но Джим привычно его сжимал уверенной хваткой. Педали под ступнями временами желали прокрутиться в свободном полёте, цепи тормозов взвизгивали лопнувшими струнами на крутых поворотах.   
Было классно. Самое то, чтобы расслабиться и немного встряхнуться.   
Джим погрузился в удовольствие и даже забыл, что следом за ним едет чайник, у которого всего-то и опыта — прокатиться по асфальтированной улице туда-обратно.   
На финише вспомнил и запоздало затормозил, уже понимая: зря. Чёрт возьми, он же собирался спускаться медленно, без спешки! Сам убеждал: без суеты, я буду штурманом! И понёсся с обрыва, как будто был в одиночку! Твою мать, спутник года! А твой товарищ уже где-то в горах, не справившись с поворотом. Проехавшись коленями, локтями и шеей по камням! И хорошо, если только ободрал аугменты!  
Джим развернулся на тугом тормозе почти мёртвой петлёй, поднимая шлейф мелких камешков и песка из-под колёс.   
И увидел Шарифа, пересекающего финишную черту.   
У него аж от сердца отлегло. Он всю неделю готовил себя морально к Шарифу, загипсованному в больнице, к Шарифу, которого увозит «Скорая», к Дэвиду, которого таки размазало на скоростном спуске по скалам. А Джим сидит рядом и вызывает по рации дежурную бригаду. А расколотый шлем где-то валяется в распадке. А у этого не по-человечески вывернуты запястья, прокушена губа и наколенники стёсаны в пыль от падения…  
И Джим на коленях возле него, уговаривая потерпеть. Джим, который не смог дать отпор неделю назад. И поломал своего ауга.   
С-собачий завтрак!..   
За неделю Джим отлично накрутил себя, представляя во всех вариантах, как Дэвид при нём пнёт ведро.  
Шариф затормозил и поставил ноги на землю, проехав подошвами кроссовок по земле ещё несколько дюймов, оставляя длинные рифлёные следы.  
Джим подскочил к нему, сканируя буквально на ходу: жив, цел, в порядке. Без царапин, без сколов. Вроде… нормально?..  
— Пальцы разожми, — произнёс тихо Дэвид. Джим завис. Какие, чего, куда?  
— Я сам не могу, — так же тихо закончил Шариф.  
Ребристые ручки велосипеда были зажаты намертво железной хваткой. Солнечные ладони Дэвида, казалось, спеклись в судорожном напряжении, сплавились с рулём в одно целое.   
Джим отодрал аугментированные пальцы с большим усилием. Проще было разломать руль, чем разогнуть карбоновые фаланги. Шариф благодарно ухнул и слез с велика, перестав его удерживать в равновесии. У него подогнулись колени, и он осел на гравий мешком.  
Велосипед со звоном рухнул на другую сторону.   
Джим осторожно взял Дэвида за голову, заглядывая в глаза, расстегнул ремешок и мягко стащил с него шлем. Взмокшие под ним волосы поднялись коротким ёжиком.   
— Это было дерьмо, — с усилием выговорил Шариф. — Но охуенное. Надо ещё раз повторить.   
Джим, снимая с него налокотники и виновато проверяя покрытые пылью руки, поднял взгляд.   
— Мне понравилось, — Дэвид ошалело улыбался. — Кажется, я теперь куда лучше понимаю тебя.  
— А я на следующую пятницу купил билеты на бейсбол, — глупо признался Джим, — думал, ты мне расскажешь, чем он интересен.   
Дэвид рассмеялся и неловко лёг на бок. Ноги его ещё не держали.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------  
> * Оз — самоназвание Австралии среди местных  
> * Даунхилл (скоростной спуск) — на специальных трассах и в больших горах. Суть: ускорение на максимальной скорости. Люди, занимающиеся даунхиллом, отличаются тем, что они явно очень-очень любят очень-очень острые ощущения.  
> * Фрирайд — свободное перемещение по склону и не всегда по трассе. И скорость, и сложность маршрута, и размер прыжков с обрывов практически не знают предела. Поклонники этого стиля называют его «Out Of Bounds» — «за пределами».   
> * Собачий завтрак (Dog’s breakfast) — австрал.сленг; полный хаос, неразбериха   
> * Пнуть ведро (Kick the bucket) - австрал.сленг; в русских вариантах: склеить ласты, отбросить коньки, скопытиться.


End file.
